Fantastic Four: The Legacy
by darkflame1516
Summary: Sue and Reed’s daughter has no powers yet while her cousins, the Storms, have had powers for years. Anticipation builds as the girl’s 16th birthday approaches, but Doom returns with sinister plans for the young Rebekah Richards…
1. The Fantastic Children

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie "Fantastic Four".

**Hi, potential reviewers! Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic. Please be honest with your reviews and only give constructive criticism or positive complements.**

**For your reading ease, you should know that this story takes place a good number of years _after _the movie. My story MAY be influenced slightly by the comic series but only slightly. This story takes place as if nothing of major importance happens after the movie. Dr. Doom has not returned, Sue Storm and Reed Richards are married and have one daughter. Johnny Storm had twins with, at the beginning of the story, an as of yet, unknown woman; so Johnny is a single parent. And in this chapter, it is not yet known what happened to Ben Grimm. Okay, that's the basics. Once more: Please review! and ENJOY!**

**Fantastic Four: The Legacy**

**Chapter One – The Fantastic Children**

**The alarm clock buzzed annoyingly and a hand reached over toward it. The hand slapped at the button until the alarm stopped.**

**Susan Richards rolled over on the mattress and looked at her husband of over fifteen years. Reed was still asleep and she tried not laugh at the pillow marks on his face. Susan leaned over and kissed her husband on the cheek. Reed twitched, but remained sleeping. Susan sighed as she got out of bed. She stretched her arms and put a hand to her mouth, yawning. She walked around to the other side of the bed and gently shook Reed's slumbering form.**

"**Reed? Honey, it's time to get up," she said. Reed shifted in the sheets but did not open his eyes. Susan sighed again. _When we first met, he used to miss our dates because he was studying all day. Fifteen years later, he won't even get up to go to work._ She shook him one last time before giving up. _So he'll be late. Again. What else is new?_**

**Susan changed out of her nightgown, showered, and put on her clothes for the day. She put on black hose, navy blue dress pants, a short-sleeved crimson blouse, a suit-jacket that matched her pants, and black high-heels. She brushed out her long blonde hair, then braided it down her back. She completed her outfit with a thin gold chain that Reed had given her for her last birthday, which hung elegantly around her graceful neck. Susan was about to try and wake Reed again when a noise sounded through the hall.**

"**MOM!" called the young Rebekah Richards from her bedroom. Reed jolted upright in bed.**

"**I'm up, I'm up!" He yelled. Susan sighed upon hearing the annoyed tone in her teenage daughter's voice.**

"**Coming, Becky!" She yelled back. Then she turned to Reed. "And you really better get up. You'll be late again." Reed nodded, throwing off the covers and heading toward the master bathroom. Susan walked out of the room and down the hall to the closed door of Rebekah's bedroom. She knocked on it, then opened it anyway. Her eyes scanned the room until she spotted her daughter sitting on the edge of her bed. The normally pale face of her daughter was red with frustration and her green eyes were flashing angrily. Sue caught sight of the teen's tangled mess of hair with a brush sticking out of it and instantly understood.**

"**Becky, you don't have to scream every time you have a bad hair day," Sue said as she sat down beside her daughter. Rebekah huffed at her mother.**

"**I'm not having a bad hair _day_; I'm having a bad hair _decade_!" Rebekah gasped as Sue pulled the hairbrush out of her daughter's black hair. Sue gently pulled the brush through Rebekah's hair, carefully removing all the tangles. When she was done, Rebekah looked in the mirror.**

"**Thanks, Mom," she said, sounding relieved.**

"**You're welcome, sweetheart," Sue said before exiting her daughter's room. She headed back to her room to hurry Reed up because the shower wasn't running yet and she knew he wasn't up.**

**Rebekah Richards examined herself in the mirror. Her wavy black hair hung just above her shoulders because she couldn't bear wearing it any longer. Her pale skin stood out against the starkness of her hair. Without the aid of makeup, her lips were so pale they blended with her skin tone. Her body was tall and skinny and she thought she looked bony and emaciated. The only thing she liked about herself were her emerald-green eyes. Rebekah knew that she looked nothing like either of her parents and it bothered her. _Shouldn't a kid look like at least one of her parents? I mean, I'm made of their genetic material. You'd think I'd have gotten _some_ of their looks. It's really kinda weird. _She sighed aloud._ Oh, well. I'd better get going or I won't have a chance to eat before school._**

**-------------**

**Susan had managed to get Reed moving and had now retreated to the kitchen. She stared down at the stove as the eggs sizzled in the pan. _I hope Reed comes down soon. I need to have a talk with him before Rebekah comes down._ Susan began scraping the finished omelets onto plates beside the buttered toast and sausage. She was placing the plates on the table when she heard hurried footsteps on the stairs. She sat down at her seat and began eating just as Reed entered the kitchen.**

"**Morning, Sue," Reed said, giving her a peck on the cheek. He sat down and looked at his food. "Breakfast looks great, honey." Susan put her fork down and looked at Reed.**

"**Reed, we need to talk," she said, a hint of seriousness in her voice. Reed looked at her, a forkful of eggs hovering inches in front of his mouth.**

"**Yes, Sue?" He asked, knowing better than to ask about what they had to talk. Susan thought for a moment about how to phrase her thoughts.**

"**You need to start setting a better example for Rebekah," she said. Reed stared at her, confused.**

"**What do you mean?" He asked.**

"**I mean, you need to start getting up on time. This morning Rebekah was up long before you even stirred," Susan said, her voice getting slightly louder.**

"**How do you know? You weren't up that much longer than me," Reed said.**

"**I know she was up because she's _always_ up earlier than you. Every single morning, she gets up before her alarm even goes up. You never get up unless I scream at you," she said, getting even louder.**

"**Now, Sue, that's not true…"**

"**Yes it is!" Susan screamed, a fire blazing in her blue eyes. "It's like I gave birth to the adult and married the teenager instead!"**

"**Susan, what's wrong?" Reed asked. "This isn't like you. You're blowing up over nothing."**

"**Nothing? You think this is nothing? You have no idea how angry I am, do you?" Susan yelled.**

"**Yes I do. You go invisible when you're angry and I can't see your hands anymore." Reed motioned toward Susan. She looked down at the table where her arms were resting and saw nothing past the cuffs of her sleeves. She groaned and closed her eyes, concentrating hard on making herself visible again. When her hands reappeared, she turned her gaze back on Reed. The flames had disappeared from her stare and she took a deep breath.**

"**You're right. I'm not angry about that. It's Rebekah," Susan said. Reed nodded his understanding.**

"**You're worried about her birthday coming up," He coached.**

"**Yes. It's just; Johnny's kids got their powers when they turned fourteen and Rebekah…"**

"**Is turning sixteen with no sign of having powers," Reed finished. Susan nodded. "It's all right to be worried, Sue. I am too. But we have to realize that Rebekah doesn't have any powers and she might not get any. She might be…normal."**

**-------------**

**Rebekah crouched on the stairs, trying hard not to make a sound. She had listened to her parents argue about Reed's sleeping patterns and had been surprised when the conversation had turned to her. _Dad thinks I might not get powers like them? But, that's not fair! I don't wanna be normal. I already don't have Mom's beauty or Dad's intelligence. Now I might not even get to be special? That so blows chunks!_**

**Rebekah's precarious balance on the stairs failed and she slid down to the bottom. She winced as she realized how much noise she had made.**

"**Rebekah? Are you all right?" She heard her mom call.**

"**I'm fine," she shouted back. She stood up and straightened out her clothes. She adjusted her backpack and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of toast off her plate and started toward the front door.**

"**Where are you going?" Susan asked. Rebekah didn't stop walking and called over her shoulder.**

"**I told Delaney I'd get to school early to help her with a project."**

"**Fine, but make sure you're home by five. Your uncle Johnny's coming for dinner," Susan shouted at her daughter.**

**Susan didn't get an answer, only the slamming of the door. She sighed and turned to Reed.**

"**Do you really think she won't have powers?" She asked.**

"**It's a scientific possibility," he said while shrugging.**

"**But how can we know for sure?" Susan asked.**

"**We can only wait and see," Reed replied.**

How do you like it? Please REVIEW and tell me. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post again. Stay tuned for **Chapter Two – Dinner with Family**. See you later, alligator!


	2. Dinner with Family

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie "Fantastic Four".

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! I was so pleased with the number of response for only ONE chapter. YEA!**

**I hope you'll all continue to read & review. Here's Chapter Two. ENJOY!**

**Chapter Two – Dinner with Family**

"**Whoa, Becky, your parents must have blown sky-high at your outfit!" Rebekah's best friend Delaney greeted her. Rebekah high-fived her and laughed.**

"**You'd think so, huh?" Rebekah giggled and looked down at her outfit. Rebekah was wearing a light pink tank top with a bare mid-drift. She had on light green short-shorts and black sandals that showed off her slim and pale legs.**

"**Nice tat by the way," Delaney said, spotting the small silver and black lightening bolt tattoo adorning Rebekah's right hip.**

"**You like?" Rebekah asked before the two girls cracked up. As their shoulders shook from laughter, Rebekah took note of how similar they looked. Delaney also had short black hair, although it was styled in tight pipe curls instead of just wavy like Rebekah's. Delaney also had very pale skin and lips as well as being tall and skinny. In fact, people often commented that besides the difference in hair styles, the two girls could have been twins.**

"**So you wanna ditch seventh period and check out the sales at the mall?" Delaney asked, recovering from their laughing fit. Rebekah shook her head.**

"**Can't. I have to be home by five," she said. Delaney looked surprised.**

"**Why the early curfew? What'd you do?" She asked.**

"**Nothing, silly," Rebekah said, shaking her head and trying not to laugh again. "My uncle's in town and he's coming over for dinner tonight."**

"**Does that mean that the amazing and totally adorable Orion is in town, too?" Delaney asked. Rebekah made a face that said she was trying not to gag.**

"**Why do you even care? He's my _cousin_, for crying out loud!" Rebekah nearly shouted, her face turning a nice shade of pink.**

"**But he's completely hot! And last I heard," Delaney said. "He's available too."**

"**Eww, Delaney. That's just gross. I don't even wanna picture my best friend dating _my cousin_," Rebekah said, shuddering at the thought. Delaney laughed loudly at her friend's reaction and Rebekah cracked a smile despite herself. Delaney's laugh had a joyous tone to it that always made Rebekah grin.**

"**You're being ridiculous Becky," Delaney said, still laughing hard.**

"**Yeah, I guess I am," she admitted, the wide smile on her face growing even wider. Suddenly a bell rang out and the girls resisted the urge to cover their ears.**

"**We'd better go or we'll be late for first period," Rebekah said, turning to leave. Delaney grabbed Rebekah's arm and turned her back around.**

"**Just promise me you'll mention it to Orion. Please?" Delaney pleaded. Rebekah nodded. "Okay, see you later, twin."**

"**You too." Delaney let go of her and they both went their separate ways.**

**-------------**

"**Sue, are you ready yet?" Reed called up to his wife. He was in the kitchen putting the final touches on the dinner he had been preparing for the visit.**

"**I'll be down in a few minutes, Reed!" Susan yelled back.**

"**You said that an hour ago, Sue!" He screamed back. Susan didn't reply. Rebekah, who was setting the table, looked at her father and sighed. _Dad should know by now that Mom will never be ready on time for anything. It's just how we women work. In fact, he's lucky I'm ready early enough to help him._**

"**Give it up, Dad. Mom won't ever be ready on time," Rebekah said, appearing at the doorway connecting the dining room to the kitchen.**

"**Well, you never know. Maybe one of these days she'll surprise us," Reed replied, his head in the oven checking on the meal. Rebekah tried not to laugh at her father's words. _Dad will never get it. For all his scientific knowledge, he will never understand women._ Reed came out of the oven and looked directly at his daughter.**

"**Did you set the table?" He asked and Rebekah knew he was running down his mental checklist for the evening.**

"**Yes," Rebekah replied with a sigh.**

"**Polished the silver candleholders?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Cleaned the sitting room?"**

"**_Yes._" Rebekah stressed her answer because her father was getting on her nerves.**

"**Took a shower?"**

"**_Yes!_"**

"**Put on clean underwear?"**

"**DAD!" Rebekah screamed, her face flushed red, and the lights in the kitchen flickered. Then the doorbell rang and her mother shouted "They're here!". Rebekah turned on her heels to go answer the door, calling to her Dad over her shoulder.**

"**Maybe you should go check the fuse box, Dad. Wouldn't want the power to go out." Reed heard her but didn't reply; he was too busy scrambling to finish preparing the food.**

**Rebekah reached the door and gripped the handle. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come, and flung the door open, letting it hit the wall.**

"**Hey, Rebekah!" Her uncle Johnny greeted her and ruffled her hair as he stepped through the door. She smiled at the tall, brown haired man as his eyes focused on her outfit.**

"**How ya doin' cuz?" Nuria asked as she wrapped Rebekah into a big hug. She nearly choked on Nuria's piles of auburn hair and was glad when her cousin released her. Then she turned with a dread to the last and unwelcome guest.**

"**What's up, powerless?" Orion walked through the doorway and stood in front of her. Rebekah's hand closed into a fist and, unbeknownst to Orion, she reared her hand back.**

**-------------**

**Susan walked down the stairs just in time to hear her nephew's greeting. She quickly glanced at the scene and saw Rebekah's subtle preparations to hit Orion. She quickly got to the bottom of the stairs.**

"**Hey, you guys are here!" She shouted. Rebekah's eyes went wide and she unclenched her hand._ I can't punch him in front of Mom. I'll punch him in front of Uncle Johnny, sure, but Mom would ground me for all eternity if she saw it._ Rebekah almost groaned but kept it inside.**

"**Don't call me that," she told Orion, unhappy about settling. Orion grinned and she stuck her tongue out. Then the two glanced around them. Susan had greeted Johnny and the two were now talking up a storm. Nuria hadn't listened to either conversation and stood a little away from everyone, scrunching up her face in concentration with her right hand outstretched in front of her.**

"**What are you doing?" Rebekah asked. Nuria didn't reply, just shot Orion a look. Orion sighed and then turned to Rebekah.**

"**She's trying to conjure fire. I did it the other day and now she's determined to prove she can do it too," he said sighing again. Rebekah raised an eyebrow at him, confused. It had been awhile since their last visit and she didn't know everything about his powers. Orion sighed once more at her look and prepared to explain.**

"**Nuria and I are able to _manipulate_ fires that are already lit. Like, if there was a match or a lighter around, we could control the fire it produces. But since Dad can also create fire, both of us have tried very hard to be able to do that too," he said.**

"**Wow," she said, impressed. "So you managed to create fire like your dad and now Nuria wants to." Orion nodded.**

**Suddenly, the room filled with heat and they all heard a snap. The heat faded rapidly and Nuria shouted.**

"**Yes!" They all looked at her and saw a small flame hovering above her hand. Susan and Rebekah's eyes widened, Orion pouted, upset that Nuria could create flame also, and Johnny laughed in surprise.**

"**I knew you could do it if you just concentrated," Johnny said running over to her. She closed her hand and extinguished the blaze just as Johnny hugged her.**

"**DAD!" She yelled, mimicking Rebekah's tone from earlier.**

"**Sorry, Nuria. I forgot that you're 17 and too old for hugs," Johnny said sarcastically as he let go and Reed came into the room.**

"**Hey you guys are here! Dinner's ready."**

**-------------**

"**Wow. That was great, Reed," Johnny said, pushing his chair back and burping loudly. Susan shot him a look while the three teenagers snickered.**

"**Yeah, the food was really good, Uncle Reed," Nuria said.**

"**Thank you, Nuria."**

"**It's really nice to get together like this," Susan said. At her statement, Johnny thought of something.**

"**I just realized that I forgot to tell you the good news, Sue," he said, a grin crossing his face.**

"**What is it, Johnny?"**

"**We're moving into town!" All three Storms yelled happily. Susan and Reed were pleasantly surprised, but Rebekah felt her face drain of color and she started tipping over in her chair.**

**THUD!**

**You all know the drill. PLEASE REVIEW! My opinion is if u read and don't review, you're being very rude and disrespectful to the author who is waiting for feedback on her story! Chapter Three is coming up and I accept suggestion and predictions. I'd love to see if u guys r paying attention! Please Review!**


	3. Family Fun

**darkflame1516: **Mr. Announcer, do your stuff!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or quotes, scene, or other paraphernalia from the movie "Fantastic Four".

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! YEAH, MORE REVIEWS! I would like to thank **Allen Pitt **for inspiration for the title and chapter! Goodie for you, **Allen Pitt

**And now, Mr. Announcer, once more if you please….**

**Chapter Three – Family Fun**

_**A metallic hand. A blast of energy. A man falling backwards, a huge hole in his chest…**_

**Rebekah was suddenly aware of her surroundings. Her eyes were still closed, but her other senses were alert. She could hear the shuffling of feet outside a closed door and the murmuring of voices in the hall. She listened carefully and heard the intake of breath from someone sitting beside her bed. She used one of her hands to subtly feel the sheets lying beneath her. From the feel of rough cotton between her fingers, she could tell that she was in her own bed.**

"**I know you're awake," a suave voice spoke from beside her. Rebekah groaned inwardly and opened one of her eyes to look at Orion.**

"**How'd you know?" She asked. Orion looked surprised by her question.**

"**You're not gonna ask how you got here?"**

"**Nope. I remember that part. So how did you know I was awake?"**

"**You moved your hand, dummy," he replied, grinning.**

"**Oh yeah." Rebekah sat up in her bed and giggled. "By the way, were you guys being serious? About the moving to town thing?" Orion nodded and she groaned.**

"**Hey, don't complain; you haven't even heard the best part yet," he said, his grin now stretching practically from ear to ear. Rebekah raised an eyebrow at him.**

"**And that would be?" She asked, suspicious.**

"**Dad hasn't found a new house yet, so we're moving in with you guys for awhile!"**

"**Fuck."**

**-------------**

"**Hey, hurry up in there!" Rebekah shouted as she pounded on the bathroom door, standing in the hallway wearing a fluffy pink bathrobe and matching slippers. Nuria exited their now shared bedroom and walked up to her enraged cousin.**

"**Don't bother. The more it annoys you, the longer he'll take," she said. Rebekah groaned.**

"**As if I'm not late enough as it is," she said, throwing up her hands. Nuria shrugged and headed for the stairs. As her cousin walked down the hallway, Rebekah watched her new roommate. Nuria had twisted her dark auburn hair into a complicated bun on the back of her head. She wore a dark blue silk blouse with a matching skirt that fell to her knees and navy blue sandals laced up her ankles, Grecian style. Her long fingernails were royal blue and she had painted her toenails to match. Her evenly tanned skin, the result of living in California for 17 years, held a pink, healthy hue and her hazel eyes were burning with fiery passion. She swayed her hips as she walked and she projected an aura of confidence that would make anyone think twice about teasing her.**

**_Why can't I be beautiful like that? I must take after my dad's side of the family. Mom and Uncle Johnny were supposed to be really good-looking when they were younger and apparently Nuria inherited that gene. Why can't I be pretty?_ Rebekah snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the bathroom door open.**

**Orion stood in the doorway, framed by glow of the bathroom's overhead lamp. His short red hair was styled with hair gel into small spikes and in the golden light, his hazel eyes looked more like Rebekah's emerald green ones, a fire blazing outward. He wore a plain white t-shirt, wrinkled blue-jeans, a brown leather jacket, worn from age, and black Nike sneakers. _I'll never like him like Delaney, cause that would be seriously ew, but I can see why she likes him. _Rebekah thought.**

"**You mind moving, short stuff?" Orion asked, not able to move around his cousin. Rebekah frowned at him. She knew that at only 5' 4", she was "short stuff" compared to the nearly 6 feet tall Orion. But that didn't mean her had to say it.**

"**Don't call me that," she said, a hint of a whine in her voice. But she slid to the side and let him out of the bathroom.**

"**Thanks, shorty!" He called over his shoulder as he walked away from her.**

"**Don't call me that either!" She shouted back. Then she went into the bathroom and closed the door.**

**-------------**

"**Oh my god, Becky! Why didn't you tell me?" Delaney shouted from right next to Rebekah. Delaney grabbed her friend's arm and squeezing it as she watched Orion cross the lunchroom, heading for their table.**

"**First off, oww!" Rebekah said, rubbing the ear Delaney had shouted in. "Second, I knew you'd figure it out when he sat down with us at lunch."**

"**He's gotten even hotter than the last time he was in town," Delaney said dreamily as she stared at him. "He looks just like a god."**

**Rebekah snorted with laughter but didn't speak because Orion chose that moment to sit down on the other side of the table from her.**

"**Sup, shorty?" He asked, picking up his hamburger and preparing to take a bit.**

"**I thought I told you not to call me that," she said, chewing on her salad.**

"**You did. I just don't pay attention," he replied, grinning. Rebekah sighed and looked over at Delaney. She was staring awestruck at Orion, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging slightly open. Rebekah elbowed her in the side, and when Delaney finally tore her gaze from Orion, Rebekah mouthed "Talk to him."**

"**Hi, Orion," Delaney said, her voice coming out high and squeaky. Orion grinned again and she gulped.**

"**Hi. You're Delaney, right?" He asked and she nodded. "I remember. I met you last time I was in town. You were wearing that cute pink mini-skirt." Delaney giggled nervously. Rebekah gagged comically and both of them ignored her antics, Orion rolling his eyes.**

"**You thought I looked cute?" Delaney asked, hoping rising in her.**

"**Actually," Orion looked down at his lunch. "I thought you looked hot." Delaney's face flushed as the comment sunk in. Orion waited a moment, then looked at her. His hazel eyes were sparkling joyfully and his smile stretched from ear-to-ear. Delaney's mouth expanded into a smile that matched his. Rebekah resumed her fake gagging, but was once again ignored.**

"**So, do you maybe wanna hang out after school?" Delaney asked, feeling very nervous.**

"**Actually, I was thinking we could do something more like a date." Rebekah stopped her comic act and stared wide-eyed at her cousin and best friend. Delaney giggled again and nodded her head rapidly.**

"**How 'bout I meet you at Rebekah's house? We could go to a movie or something," she offered. Orion nodded.**

"**I'd like that. How about seven o'clock?" It was Delaney's turn to nodded and she did so with gusto.**

"**Oh jeez!" Rebekah said, putting a hand to her head and leaning on her elbow. "What a nightmare!"**

**-------------**

"**I mean, he's going on a date with my best friend! Shouldn't there be, like, a law against this sort of thing?" Rebekah asked Nuria from her position on her bed. Nuria shrugged from the desk, still facing the computer screen and trying to work on an essay.**

"**I don't know. Why does it matter so much to you? If it makes _your _friend happy to date _my _brother, why should we interfere?"**

"**Because…because…well, I don't know!" Rebekah replied, throwing up her hands in confusion.**

"**Then why did you ask?" Nuria asked, calmly typing.**

"**You're too calm about this. Don't you ever get angry or upset about anything?"**

"**Not often. If I don't get emotion, it helps me control my powers."**

"**But your brother doesn't have to do that," Rebekah pointed out.**

"**Despite the fact that we're twins, we aren't really that much alike. He has better control over his powers for some reason. I think it might be caused by his similarity to my dad," Nuria explained, still working on the computer.**

"**What do you mean?" Rebekah asked, genuinely interested. Nuria sighed and turned away from her work.**

"**Well, I've been trying to research my family's genetic history. I think that the supernatural powers, or at least the power over fire, are contained within the dominant male chromosomes. It would explain why Orion as better control over his powers, because my theory would mean that he also has stronger powers than me. Following so far?" Nuria asked. Rebekah nodded, glad that her father had taught her basic genetics.**

"**Well, if my theory is true, it also explains why I have more difficulty with my power. I do not have male chromosomes, although I do have powers. That would mean that the stronger abilities are contained in the male genes, while secondary powers would be contained elsewhere."**

"**Wow. That's really impressive," Rebekah said.**

"**Well, it's all based on what I believe. I can't prove my theory because it could very well be something from my mother's genes that causes me to have weaker powers than Orion."**

"**And you don't know where your mother is or…"**

"**Or even _who_ she is," Nuria finished.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Re: the drill. PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter Four is on the way! **


	4. A Date With Delaney

**darkflame1516: **Hi again! Let's give it up for Announcer Guy!

Disclaimer: darkflame1516 does not own any of the characters and quotes, scenes, or other paraphernalia from the movie "The Fantastic Four".

**I apologize for the VERY late update, but between schoolwork, my job, being sick, writer's block, I couldn't get a lot done. You should expect it to be longer time between updates; although hopefully not as long as it took me to post this chap!**

**Yeah! I got reviews, I got reviews! Thank you all so very much!**

**FROM NOW ON, I am happy to listen to requests and suggestions on what to do next with this story. I may not use any of them, but I appreciate any effort and if I _do_ use any, the chapter they are in will be dedicated to the person who suggested the idea(s).**

**Just for your info, some of the names I've used have significance. Such as:**

**Orion it means **(well, lots of stuff but I'm using the meaning)** son of fire**

**and**

**Nuria means God's fire.**

**See? The children of the Human Torch have "fiery" names. Ha!**

as you can see, the title for this chapter is a rip on the saying "a date with _destiny_."

**Announcer Guy, let's do it!**

**Chapter Four – A Date with Delaney**

**The doorbell sounded and Rebekah ran out of her room and down the stairs, shouting, "I'll get it!" She reached the door and flung it open to reveal her best friend standing on her doorstep. Rebekah invited her in and stared at Delaney's outfit. Her curly black hair had been straightened and slicked back into a delicate bun that hung at the nape of her neck. Her pale skin was brushed with pink blush to give her face a more healthy hue and she had outlined her emerald green eyes with black eyeliner and no eye shadow, which made her eyes pop and look huge and beautiful. Her thin lips were painted with a ruby red gloss that matched her crimson tank top and bohemian-style skirt.**

"**Wow. You look amazing, Del!" Rebekah said, surprised. "What's up? You've never dressed _this _nice for a date before."**

"**Well, duh. I didn't really like any of those guys, Becky," Delaney said, sitting down on the couch beside the door. Rebekah sat down next to her and gave her friend a puzzled look.**

"**Are you saying that you really like Orion?" Delaney nodded and Rebekah gagged. "Sick!"**

"**Stop that, shorty." A voice came from behind them and both Delaney and Rebekah turned to look at Orion. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, clad in black dress pants, a silk navy-blue shirt, and the same leather jacket he had worn earlier in the day. _God, he's like permanently attached to that thing._ Rebekah thought. His short red hair was un-brushed and his hazel eyes shone mischievously. Delaney stood up from the couch and walked toward him, practically licking her lips.**

"**Hi, Orion," she said, smiling shyly. He grinned back at her.**

"**You ready to go?" He asked and she nodded, slipping her arm into the crook of her elbow. Orion shot Rebekah a satisfied look as they walked out the door and Rebekah stuck her tongue out at him. _It may be immature, but it's the only thing I've got!_**

"**Have fun!" She called as the door slammed shut.**

**-------------**

"**Where are they?" Rebekah almost yelled. It was nearly 10:30 and she was sitting in her room on her bed, staring at the clock and completely ignoring the unfinished math assignment sitting in her lap. Nuria turned from her computer and gave Rebekah an annoyed look.**

"**Stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles," she said.**

"**Are you _still_ working on that essay?" Rebekah asked, shifting to look at her cousin.**

"**Yes. I want it to be just right," she replied. Rebekah sighed. _Great, I've got one cousin who thinks he is God's gift to women and another cousin who is completely obsessed with schoolwork. Why do I have to be the normal one? Can't I be the cool one or the smart one or, god forbid, the one with powers like my parents?_**

"**You know, you're weird, Nuria," she said, coming out of her thoughts.**

"**Yes, I know. But I like being weird," she replied. Rebekah raised an eyebrow at her.**

"**Why? Wouldn't you like to be normal like everyone else?" She asked and Nuria laughed aloud, a rare moment of emotion.**

"**I like being weird because it means I'm different. It means that I'm not just another mindless sheep, following the herd. And besides, if I was normal, I couldn't do this," she said, holding out her hand and making a small flame appear. She stifled it quickly, then saw the strange look on Rebekah's face. "What's wrong? Surprised I like my weirdness?"**

"**No," she replied morosely. "I just wish I had your confidence…and your weirdness."**

**-------------**

_**A metal figure encircled by four dark shapes. One glowed bright orange and shot through the air towards the middle, creating fire that rose in a tornado…**_

**Rebekah opened her eyes as sunlight shinned into her room. She sat up into the bright light, shielding her face with her hand. _What was up with that dream?_ She shook her head to try to forget about her nightmare and rose slowly from her bed, approaching her door. She walked into the hallway, feeling light-headed and weightless, her head in a daze. _I feel so weird. I wonder if it's just because it's Saturday that I feel like this…_**

**She walked into the kitchen and saw Orion and Nuria happily munching on assorted cereal and toast. Rebekah strolled over to the refrigerator, pulled out the carton of orange juice and poured herself a glass. She sat down at the table across from Nuria and sipped her drink.**

"**Saturdays are great," she sighed and Nuria nodded. Orion just grinned stupidly at her from Reed's normal spot at the head of the table. "What are you so happy about?"**

"**You know I had a date, short stuff. Put the pieces together yourself," he replied, standing up from the table and putting his empty plate in the sink.**

"**And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Rebekah demanded, watching him walk into the living room. She darted after him, briefly wondering where her parents and Johnny were, but not caring. Orion had heard her following him and paused near the doorway, and Rebekah stopped right in front of him, sticking her face up to his.**

"**What do you think it means?" He shot back confidently.**

"**Cut it out with the cryptic crap and just tell me already!" She shouted, becoming quite annoyed with her cousin.**

"**Delaney moved so fast last night that she was practically begging me to take her clothes off." Rebekah reared her arm back and punched Orion square in the jaw, sending him flying backward and slamming into the floor.**

"**Don't you dare talk about her like that!" She screamed, her voice loud and hoarse and her eyes filled with a raging fire. Orion picked himself up, rubbing his chin and stared in surprise at Rebekah.**

"**What are you talking about? I didn't say anything," he said in surprise.**

"**Don't give me that bull! I heard you! You said 'Delaney moved so fast last night that she was practically begging me to take her clothes off'," she yelled, her eyes still flashing in anger. **

"**Rebekah, I didn't say that. I admit that I was thinking that, but I'm positive that I didn't say it out loud," he replied, his brow furrowed in confusion. She gaped at him, frightened at his words. _He never calls me Rebekah! Something is up! And what does he mean he never said it out loud?_ She thought, her arm still outstretched from her attack. Orion touched her hand, looking down at it with such shock that Rebekah followed his gaze and gasped.**

**Her hand was much larger than normal and her knuckles were covered with hair. It was a very masculine hand and reminded her of her father's. The skin was deeply tanned and the color flowed down her arm about halfway, then the rest was her normal pale skin.**

"**What is that? And why could you hear my thoughts?" Orion asked. Rebekah shook her head in confusion.**

"**I…I don't know," she stuttered. A thoughtful look passed over his face and he grinned.**

"**I know what's happening here," he said happily.**

"**What?" She asked, curious and worried at the same time.**

"**Your powers."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Not that I need to ask you guys cause so many of you have and continue to review. YEAH! Chapter Five is coming up, so keep your eyes open! **


	5. Responsibility

Disclaimer: darkflame1516 does not own any of the characters and quotes, scenes, or other paraphernalia from the movie "The Fantastic Four".

**Hope it wasn't too long a wait for this update, but you should expect it to be longer time between updates, since I am trying to rotate between all my stories! Which I hope you feel free to R&R my other stories too!**

**FROM NOW ON, I am happy to listen to requests and suggestions on what to do next with this story. I may not use any of them, but I appreciate any effort and if I _do_ use any, the chapter they are in will be dedicated to the person who suggested the idea(s). And suggestions would be MUCH appreciated!**

**Announcer Guy, kick it!**

**Chapter Five – Responsibility**

"**Now, Rebekah, I know you may be excited, but you have a duty to use your new powers responsibly," Reed said firmly, glancing around the kitchen table at his family. Nuria and Orion sat to his right, Johnny on his left, and Susan and Rebekah sat across from him. Then he turned to his daughter, her arms resting on the table and her face buried in her hands. "Are you listening to me, young lady?"**

"**No," came the mumbled reply. Susan glanced at Reed briefly, before putting a hand on Rebekah's shoulder.**

"**Is everything all right, Becky?" She asked. "Are you…um…upset about your powers?"**

"**God, no!" Rebekah said, rapidly sitting up and facing her mother. "All I ever wanted was to have powers!"**

"**Then what's wrong, sweetie?"**

"**I can't stand hearing _him_ inside my head!" She shouted, pointing at Orion when she said "him".**

"**Hey, what's wrong with hearing my thoughts?" Orion asked defensively.**

"**Because you're perverted, that's why!" She shot back. "All you're thinking about is girls."**

"**I'm a guy. So sue me!" He shouted and Rebekah rolled her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak when his father held up a hand to silence him.**

"**Enough, Orion. Can't you two _ever_ agree on anything?" Johnny asked.**

"**No way," they said simultaneously. Everyone else burst into laughter at this, but they just glared at each other.**

"**I can't have gotten under your skin this much. What else is bothering you, shorty?" Orion asked, grinning widely when she growled at him.**

"**Okay, I didn't think I'd ever say this, but Orion is right," Nuria said and Rebekah giggled. "Is there something else bugging you?"**

"**Yeah, there is," she said, sighing. She held up her still very masculine-looking hand. "I can't figure out how to get rid of this."**

"**You know, I never really figured you for super strength, short stuff," Orion commented. Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him.**

"**Don't make me punch you again," she snarled.**

"**I'd like to see try," he replied. She started to push her chair back but Susan grabbed her arm.**

"**Stop it, now. Both of you," she said firmly. Orion shrugged and Rebekah pouted.**

"**I don't really think its super strength," Reed said. _Finally, a use for his ability to randomly change topics! _Susan thought. They all turned to look at Reed, who had his head tipped to the side and was studying Rebekah's hand.**

"**What do you mean?" Rebekah asked, curious.**

"**From what you described, I think it is more likely transmutation than super strength," he said shrugging. She raised an eyebrow.**

"**Huh?" she asked, confused.**

"**He means shape-shifting, honey," Susan said.**

"**Well, why didn't he just say that?" Johnny started laughing hysterically and Orion grinned. Susan and Nuria smiled, both trying hard not to laugh. Reed nearly began pouting, but then caught Rebekah staring at him.**

"**If it is shape-shifting, Dad, then how do I turn it off? 'Cause I'm really not looking forward to trying to give this thing a manicure," she replied, staring down at her transformed hand.**

"**Well, how did you alter your hand in the first place?" He asked and she shrugged. "Try concentrating on it. Picture your hand in your mind and imagine it changing back to what it used to look like."**

**Rebekah sighed, but closed her eyes anyway and concentrated on her hand. She felt it tingle like it was being poked with a thousand tiny pins, and then felt her bones shift. _Okay, that sounded gross._ She thought, grateful she had closed her eyes. She opened one eye slowly and looked at her hand. It was back to normal, right down to her black and white French manicure.**

**She looked up at her family; every one of them was speechless. Well, except Orion.**

"**That was gross," he said. She stuck her tongue out at him, but a confused look passed over his face.**

"**Why'd you do that?" He asked. "I didn't say anything."**

"**Yes, you did. You said 'that was gross'," she defended. They all looked at her strangely.**

"**He didn't say anything, Becky," Susan said, gently touching her daughter's should again. Then Rebekah groaned, realizing she had heard Orion's thoughts again. She put her head back down on the table.**

"**I am never gonna get control of these powers," she moaned.**

"**Yes, you will, Rebekah," Reed said. "It will take time and practice, but you'll get the hang of it."**

"**Great. Just what I need; more homework!" She moaned.**

**-------------**

**Rebekah sat outside on the front stoop of her house, watching a group of squirrels climb a tree and thinking about her new powers. The words her father had said kept repeating through her brain. _You have a duty to use your new powers responsibly. _Reed had said, although Rebekah had said she wasn't paying attention.**

**_Dad knows how to suck the fun out of anything!_ She thought. _I could use my powers to actually have fun for once, but no! I have a duty, I have to be responsible! Think about how much fun I could have with this whole "telepathic" thing! Or transforming! I could do so much with my powers. But I have to be dependable._**

**Rebekah looked at the setting sun and a wild thought crossed her mind. _Screw that! _She thought, whipping out her flip-phone and dialing Delaney's number.**

"**Hello?" Delaney said as she picked up.**

"**Hey, Del, it's Becky."**

"**What's up?"**

"**Meet me at Central Park. I just got the best birthday gift ever," she said, smiling.**

"**Cool! And three days early too! I'll be there, but what are you planning, Becky?"**

"**Just some harmless mischief."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yeah right, huh? Harmless mischief? I wonder what kind of trouble Rebekah is gonna get herself into now?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Not that I need to ask you guys cause so many of you have and continue to review. YEAH! Chapter Six – Mischief, is coming soon, I hope! **


	6. Mischief

Disclaimer: darkflame1516 does not own any of the characters and quotes, scenes, or other paraphernalia from the movie "The Fantastic Four".

**I apologize greatly for the lateness of this update, but I have had a lot on my plate lately, between schoolwork, my job, and various other things. I would expect two to three weeks for the next update, and I apologize once again.**

**FROM NOW ON, I am happy to listen to requests and suggestions on what to do next with this story. I may not use any of them, but I appreciate any effort and if I _do_ use any, the chapter they are in will be dedicated to the person who suggested the idea(s). And suggestions would be MUCH appreciated!**

**Let's go, Announcer Guy!**

**Chapter Six – Mischief**

"**Oh my god, last night was so awesome!" Delaney shouted, her voice echoing across the hallway and Rebekah rubbed her ear.**

"**You really have to try harder to not yell in my ear," she commented and Delaney grinned sheepishly.**

"**Sorry, Becky. I'm just so excited that you finally have powers," she explained.**

"**Yeah, I'm totally thrilled too," Rebekah said sarcastically. "Hearing all those guys at the club thinking about me was completely disgusting and degrading. If you could have heard what they were thinking, you'd have slapped 'em too." Delaney started jumping up and down, a thought crossing her mind. Rebekah groaned as it echoed inside her head.**

"**That's gross, Del. Seriously gross," she said, shaking her head but Delaney shrieked in excitement.**

"**You really just heard what I thought?" She asked and Rebekah nodded. "Oh my god, do you realize what you could do with that kind of power?"**

"**Well, I know you still want me to transform into Orion, which is just as gross as it was three seconds ago." Delaney giggled.**

"**Would it really be such a bad thing?"**

"**Yes." Rebekah slammed her locker closed, trying to ignore everyone's thoughts coming from all around her.**

"**Oh, come on! Please Becky? Just for a minute?" Delaney begged, tugging on her arm. Rebekah sighed, rolling her eyes.**

"**Fine, I give up. Come here." She pulled Delaney down the hallway and into the bathroom. She glanced around quickly to make sure that there was no one else there and Delaney gave her a strange look.**

"**Why are you doing that, Becky?"**

"**Dad made me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone about my powers. He has this strange idea that it'd be dangerous for people to know."**

"**But you told me. Doesn't that mean you broke your promise?" Rebekah stared at Delaney, an amused expression on her face.**

"**Come on, Del, you're my best friend. I'm not gonna keep something like that from you." Delaney smiled.**

"**Okay. Now do it. Please?" Rebekah sighed deeply, but closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel herself getting taller and her hair getting shorter. When the changes stopped, she heard Delaney gasp, and she opened her eyes.**

**Delaney had always been the taller of the two friends, especially when wearing heels like she was today, but Rebekah now found herself towering over Delaney.**

"**Wow," she said and nearly screamed when she heard Orion's voice come from her mouth. _Okay, this is bordering on a whole new level of creepy._ She looked at Delaney's expression, a mix between a grimace and gasp. _I wonder if that hurts?_ Rebekah heard Delaney in her mind and shook her head at her friend.**

"**No, it doesn't hurt." Delaney jumped at the sound of Orion's voice.**

"**Geez, Becky, can you not do that? His voice is just so…sexy."**

"**Okay, never ever say that again. And I can't help sounding like him when I _look like him_, Delaney!"**

"**Don't get your panties in a knot about it. It's just…his voice sounds creepy when I know it's really my best friend speaking," she explained and Rebekah sighed.**

"**I know. It's creepy for me too. I can barely stand having him in my house; I am really uncomfortable being in his body."**

"**We should probably get to class anyway. But…could you do something for me after school?" She asked. Rebekah frowned, then caught her friend's thoughts once more. Her eyes grew wide and filled with fear.**

"**No. No way, never!"**

**Delaney stuck her bottom lip out and pouted while giving Rebekah large puppy-dog eyes.**

"**No, Delaney!"**

"**Please?" She pleaded. Rebekah sighed again and groaned.**

"**All right, all right! But I am not holding your hand!" Delaney jumped on Rebekah, giving her a very tight hug. Then Rebekah reversed her transformation and the girls left the bathroom.**

**-------------**

**Nuria stepped out of the stall and stared at the closing door. _Becky told Delaney about her powers? But she swore she'd keep them a secret until Uncle Reed figures out exactly what her powers are. I…she's gonna be mad at me, but I have to tell him, or she might get in trouble. Delaney can be awfully persuasive._ She stepped up to the mirror and took in her expression, surprised to find her eyes filled with the concern she was feeling. _I wonder if Delaney's intentions are entirely trustworthy…_ **

**-------------**

**Orion strolled through the mall, heading to the food court to meet his new friends. They were jocks of various orders, some from the basketball team, others hailing from the football field. He spotted two boys whose names he remembered and approached him. He greeted them with a wave and they nodded back.**

"**What's up, Brad, John?" He asked. The boys shared a glance and snickered, John's long black hair falling into his eyes.**

"**Where's your girlfriend, Rion?" Brad asked. His short brown hair matched his eyes, which were twinkling in amusement. Orion's brow furrowed in confusion.**

"**What are you talking about, Brad? I don't have a girlfriend."**

"**Then why did we see you walking with that Delaney chick after school?" John asked, a teasing tone in his voice. Orion grew even more confused.**

"**What the hell are you talking about?"**

"**Come on, quit playing," Brad said, punching him in the arm. "We saw you walking with her. You were even holding her hand!" John and Brad started laughing loudly, holding their sides and attracting strange looks from passersby.**

**Orion narrowed his eyes, quickly grasping what had occurred. He stormed away from his friends, rapidly heading for the exit.**

"**Shorty, you are so dead!"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**He he, she's in trouble now!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Not that I need to ask you guys cause so many of you have and continue to review. YEAH! Chapter Seven coming up later! **


	7. Mystery

Disclaimer: darkflame1516 does not own any of the characters and quotes, scenes, or other paraphernalia from the movie "The Fantastic Four".

**Ouch! It's been over a month! SORRY! I totally did not notice; I've been so busy lately! You should probably expect two to three weeks for the next update again, and I am SOOOO sorry!**

**FROM NOW ON: I have changed the font of the chapter to be UNbolded. I've noticed that it is very difficult to read, so only my authors notes might be in bold.**

**Also, I am happy to listen to requests and suggestions on what to do next with this story. I may not use any of them, but I appreciate any effort and if I _do_ use any, the chapter they are in will be dedicated to the person who suggested the idea(s). And suggestions would be MUCH appreciated!**

**Hit it, Announcer Guy!**

**Chapter Seven – Mystery**

Rebekah silently slipped inside her house, not wanting anyone to see her come home. She still looked like Orion because she didn't want to change back and possibly freak someone out after walking Delaney home. But now that she was out of sight of the public, she concentrated and Orion's face and body melted into her own. Watching her transformation in a nearby mirror, she was awestruck. _Wow…the change looked so smooth and practiced…Maybe Dad was right about it getting easier in time…because I would certainly hate to get stuck looking like Orion!_

"Mom?" She called out, suddenly noticing the uneasy quiet in the house. She stood in the middle of the living room, listening carefully for any noise, but hearing none.

"Dad? " The silence was deafening. "Are you guys playing a prank on me?" She started towards the kitchen, her instincts telling her to look there. "Some kind of pre-birthday surprise? Hello?" The door swung open and she took a few steps forward into the dark pantry. Anxiety filling her, she fumbled for the light switch and suddenly tripped over something. Twisting mid-air, she landed on her butt, with her feet facing the door. She reached a hand down to the floor to push herself back up to find a puddle of something thick and warm on the ground under her. _What…What is that?_

-------------

The front door of the Richard's flung open, the hinges squeaking under the pressure and the doorknob slamming into the wall, leaving a small indent in the wall. Orion ignored it and continued his rampaging search.

"Shorty! Where are you, you little bitch!" He shouted and then paused in the middle of the room, unknowingly mimicking Rebekah's earlier actions. "Shorty?"

Listening carefully, he heard only silence for a few moments. Then, breaking the calm quiet, he heard the sounds of gagging coming from the kitchen. Worried, he headed for the kitchen.

"Someone sick in here?" He asked as he entered, reaching for the light switch. The bright glare filled the kitchen, illuminating Rebekah's hunched over form in a corner, her stomach heaving and the sickening stench of puke in the air. "Becky, what's wrong?" Taking a step toward her, his toes slammed into something soft and he looked down to find a body clothed in black cotton, a ski mask hiding the person's face. He immediately bent down and tried to feel a pulse. Finding none and seeing the puddle of blood, he lifted the mask…and quickly lowered it. There was no way the man was still alive, his body had been mutilated by some kind of fire blast and skewered by some sharp object…

_Dad…_ He thought, instantly recognizing the marks of his father's pyrokinesis. _I wonder what happened, it looks like some kind of battle took place here…_ He took note of the scorch marks and overturned furniture as he walked towards the hurling Rebekah and bent down beside her, gently touching her shoulder. She turned to look at him, her eyes wide in panic and terror.

"What happened, Becky? Are you hurt?" She shook her head and then continued to stare at him, seemingly confused by his concern.

"I-I walked in here…lo-looking for everyone and I…tripped. Over that…_body_," she whispered the last word to him, as if she were afraid to say it out loud. Quivering, she lifted her hands into the air in front of her, showing him the palms of them. They were coated in a thick red liquid that Orion instantly recognized as blood. Grabbing her shoulders and shaking his cousin a bit, he glared at her.

"Where are you hurt? Why didn't you say something before?"

"I…I'm not hu-hurt. I landed in his bl-bl-bl-" She broke off her sentence and leaned away from Orion, throwing up again. But Orion knew what she was going to say anyway. _She landed in his blood…That would explain why she's throwing up. But I wonder where Dad and Nuria and Uncle Reed and Aunt Sue are? They wouldn't leave a body here…Hell, they wouldn't kill someone unless it was in defense of themselves or others. That's what Dad told us to do once we got our powers…only use them to defend yourselves or innocents._

"Becky, where is everyone?" She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and turned back to him, tears sparkling in the corners of her eyes.

"I don't know. I came right in here after I got home," she said calmly, taking deep breaths and avoiding looking at the body near the doorway. Orion took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"We need to find them." Leading her to the doorway, he helped her climb over the body, since she refused to look downward for fear of becoming sick again. Letting the door swing closed, they stood in the living room, hands clasped for a few moments before realizing neither one of them had any idea where to look.

"Why don't we split up? We should check all the rooms upstairs first," Rebekah said, leading the way up the stairs. _Well, she can apparently take charge when she wants to…_

After thoroughly checking all the rooms upstairs and downstairs, they met back in the living room.

"I couldn't find anyone. Do you think they're in trouble?" Orion asked, walking in from checking the kitchen again. He glanced around for Rebekah and spotted her sitting on the couch, a crumpled piece of paper clutched in her hands and crystal tears flowing freely down her face. "Becky what is it?"

"I found this upstairs on my bed," she whispered, holding the piece of paper out towards him. He grabbed it from her grasp and unfolded it, quickly scanning the contents.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." He roughly took hold of her hand and pulled her to the door, letting the paper fall on the ground as they exited the house.

-------------

_Dear Miss Rebekah Richards,_

_We know all about you and your strange abilities. We are also well aware of the powers of your parents and cousins. We strongly advise you not to go to the police with this note, because any hint that they know and your parents lives will be extinguished severely. We are not afraid to use force to get what we want, as I am sure you have noticed by now. A few days from now, you shall be contacted with information regarding how you may re-obtain your family from our control. Until then, your family shall be free to enjoy our hospitality, whether they wish to or not. Again, tell no one of this or you can kiss your parents goodbye. Oh, and feel free to run; we will find you no matter where you go._

_Sincerely yours,_

_D. D._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow. I can't even believe that happened…and I wrote it! Wow. Any guess on who "D. D." is? And just so you know, the answer isn't as obvious as you would think…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And try to make them longer or at least more comments then just "Loved it pleas update soon"! Chapter Eight coming soon (I hope) to a screen near you!**


	8. Plans

Disclaimer: darkflame1516 does not own any of the characters and quotes, scenes, or other paraphernalia from the movie "The Fantastic Four".

**Hmmm…I apologize for the lateness…but I had finals…and then _killer_ writer's block…so, I'm sorry…But its here now!**

**Announcer Guy, do your stuff!**

**Chapter Eight – Plans**

"Where are we going, Orion?" Rebekah asked as her cousin dragged her down the street. They'd been running for more than ten minutes and he hadn't said a word to her yet. _He's probably just as upset about that note…Uncle Johnny and Nuria are missing too, which means they're probably wherever my parents are…I wonder who D. D. is?_

"Orion, stop!" She skidded to a halt and wrenched her hand free from his grasp. He whirled around with a sigh to face her and she saw that his face was as red and tear-streaked as she imagined hers was. _Wow…I've never seen him cry before…_

"What, Becky?" He asked, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. _He must really be upset…_ She thought.

"Where are we going? Shouldn't we go to the police or someone?"

"Becky, you read that note. It said if we go to the police, they'll kill your parents. We can't risk it," he replied, shaking his head.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? I'm not gonna let someone mess with me and my family, but I can't pay a ransom or anything like that!"

"Calm down, Rebekah." _It's all right to be worried. _"It's all right to be worried but-"

"Why did you just repeat yourself?" She asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. Orion opened his mouth to speak. _She must be reading my mind again._

Before he could say it, she groaned deeply.

"Of all the times for this _stupid _power to kick in, it has to be _now_!" She screamed and looked at the ground, tears beginning to fall from her eyes again.

"Calm down, Becky," he said gently, put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "I know what we have to do." She looked up at him, water running down her cheeks, and sniffled loudly.

"And that would be?" She asked, her voice thick. He smiled grimly.

"Go see an old friend."

-------------

"_Nuria, run!"…It's not safe…_

"_Get out of here!"…I can't just leave them…_

"_Flame on!"…How are they so prepared for our powers?…_

"_Reed!"…Why are they attacking us?…_

"_What do you want?"…How could we lose?_

Nuria jerked awake and bolted upright, the sound of a blood-curdling scream still trilling through her mind and the memory of the attack rushing back to her. She had gathered Susan, Reed, and Johnny because she knew they would all be concerned that Rebekah was telling people and abusing her power on merely a whim. As she had guessed, they were all worried about Rebekah's choice to disobey them and tell Delaney. Reed had thanked her immensely for revealing what she'd heard, but Nuria had still felt like a snitch. Then, as they had been leaving the kitchen…

_Dark-clothed forms carrying strange silver weapons suddenly appeared from around every corner in the hallway and forced them back into the kitchen. Her family had started fighting them while she huddled behind them against her will. She wanted to fight with them, but they just kept telling her to run or stay back. And then more figures had sprung from the basement and surrounded them, forcing her into the fight. But they had lost…_

She shook her head, ridding herself of the memories. Looking around, she saw that she'd been lying on a rickety metal cot, the hinges rusted together and the sheets a sickly green color. Swinging her legs over the edge, she stood up but her knees started to shake so hard that she fell back onto the bed. _Oh right…they injected me with something before they took us from the house…It must have been some kind of sedative to keep us immobilized…_

Nuria stayed sitting and continued to examine her surroundings. The walls were painted pale beige, but had large grooves and dents in them, as if someone had tried to carve or punch their way out of the tiny prison. Her attention drifted from the walls to the solid stone floor, and she thought briefly about how they didn't match before she allowed herself to locate the door.

It seemed to be made of wood and could have been any door of an ordinary house, except that it lacked one thing--a doorknob. _That's strange…but it seems natural for them to want to keep me in here…after all, why kidnap someone if you intend to let them escape? _A grin to rival one of her brother's crossed Nuria's usually solemn face. _Of course, they didn't count on me having a weapon of my own…_ She reached her hand into her pocket and felt for her "weapon". When the cool metal touched her fingers, she silently thanked God that her captors hadn't found it…or hadn't even thought to check her pockets. She pulled it from her jeans and smiled as she held it in her hand. Flicking it open, she nearly squealed with joy when she saw the small flame spring up.

Catching sight of the embossed picture on the side made her close the lighter and finger the design of a cross within a fire. She remembered the say her father had handed it to her…

"_Use this carefully Nuria…It's only for emergencies, so I don't want to catch you smoking, understand?" Johnny's joking tone elicited a giggle from the fifteen-year-old Nuria as she looked up at him from the porch steps. The crickets were chirping loudly as he sat in a lawn chair on the porch during the warm summer night and her brow furrowed in confusion at him._

"_But Orion has the stronger powers…Shouldn't he get this?" Johnny rose from his perch and sat beside her._

"_Look carefully at the design on the side…" He instructed, pointing to it and she followed his finger to find a picture of a burning cross._

"_Uh…isn't that a little…inappropriate, Dad?" Johnny smiled and shook his head._

"_Its not meant that way. It shows a blessed fire, a gift from God," he explained, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Your name means 'God's Fire'…so this is meant for you…"_

Nuria grinned again, and grasped the lighter tight, standing up shakily but maintaining her balance this time.

"Thanks for the gift Dad," she whispered before making her way to the door. She bent her knees so that she was eye-level with where the doorknob would've been. Nuria carefully examined the crack between the door and the doorframe until she found where the lock was holding the door shut. Flicking open the lighter once more, she drew the flame it created into her hand and expanded it.

"Burn baby burn!" She threw the flame at the door, aiming for the lock and she felt the fire melt it away. The door swung open and she grinned. _Now to find everyone else and get out of here…_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hmmm…I wonder who the _mysterious_ old friend is… And what's going to happen with Nuria…**

**I hope you guys liked how I delved a bit deeper into Nuria's past, there will also be some of Rebekah's and Orion's memories coming too…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And try to make them longer or at least more comments then just "Loved it pleas update soon"! Chapter Nine – hopefully soon.**


	9. Ominous Angel

Disclaimer: darkflame1516 does not own any of the characters and quotes, scenes, or other paraphernalia from the movie "The Fantastic Four".

**I really can't apologize enough for the lateness of this…My only excuse is writer's block, and then trying to make this chapter REALLY good…I wanted it to feel less rushed then the last one, and hopefully much more detailed than the others…Again, I apologize. Saying "I'm sorry" is quite inadequate, but it's the only thing I can do…**

**Announcer Guy, hit it!**

**Chapter Nine – Ominous Angel**

"Come on Becky, the house isn't gonna eat you," Orion said sardonically.

Rebekah shot him a look from the sidewalk, cars passing by her on the street. _Damn him!_

"Ha ha, very funny." He sighed exasperatedly.

"Do you want to save your parents or not?" She paused, then nodded her head. "Then get on this damn porch!" _Damn him more…_

Frowning, she folded her arms across her chest but began down the walkway leading from the street to the porch where Orion stood.

The yard she passed by was nearly all brown with neglect, with tiny patches of green grass that somehow managed to thrive when the rest of the grass and the drooping flowers in the flowerbeds hadn't been watered or cut in what looked like years. Shades the color of green mold were drawn across the inside of windows that were smeared with dust and grime, and matching green flower boxes sat underneath the window sills, however they were completely devoid of any plant life.

The slate-gray building with its disgusting black shutters made her grimace as she stepped onto the rickety porch that had been once painted white, but now had flaking chunks of paint missing. She frowned at Orion as she moved to stand beside him.

"See? Told ya, Becky," he said confidently, grinning down at her. Rebekah glared back at him, her eyes narrowing and her mouth pursing angrily.

"Just ring the stupid bell."

Orion laughed boisterously, then obliged her and put his finger out to the bell. An ominous sounding ring came out of it, and then absolute silence except the cars passing by on the street. The pair stood there for a few minutes, until Rebekah heard the distant rumbling of thunder.

"Orion, no one's here. Let's just leave," she said dejectedly, and he turned to her, his expression suddenly angry.

"And go where! I don't have a house yet, and we can't very well go back to your place…" Orion advanced on her as he spoke, each word coming out a just a tiny bit louder than the one before it. She backed slowly away from him as he stalked toward her until her lower back bumped against the railing of the porch and she gripped it with her hands, nearly sitting on it.

"Orion, I-"

"Did you forget the dead body lying in the kitchen covered in your _vomit_?" Rebekah turned a green to rival the house's shades and she fought not to gag at the memory of how he'd found her earlier.

"Orion, please…" She whispered, clenching her eyes shut and turning her head away from him as he bent over her. His hands suddenly clamped over hers tightly and her eyes snapped open at the slight pain to find his face mere inches from hers.

"Rebekah, please trust me…" He spoke softly, his face unexpectedly devoid of the anger it held only moments ago. "We _will_ find your parents and we _will_ save them…I know you don't like this place, but believe me when I say this is the only place we'll be safe…" Tears leaked from her eyes again as he watched her and his expression rapidly changed from calm to confused.

"…I don't care about being safe, I just want my parents back," she choked out, each word catching in her throat. Orion touched her cheek gently and then brushed away her tears.

"Don't cry Becky." He backed away from her, letting go of her hands. "Until we're safe, we won't be able to save them…understand?"

She nodded, but bit her bottom lip, trying not to cry again. Then she found herself staring at his outstretched hand, holding his palm out to her.

"I won't let anything hurt you Rebekah, I promise." Sniffling, she took his hand and he drew her away from the railing. Standing side-by-side in front of the door, hands clasped together, Orion reached his hand towards the doorbell again, but paused as the door finally began to open, the hinges creaking.

-------------

Nuria quickly glanced back at the door to her former prison, closing it behind her. _I hope no one comes looking for me for awhile…I need time to find Dad, Aunt Sue, and Uncle Reed…_

Turning her attention to the hallway in front of her, she sighed deeply. The walls and floors looked exactly like the ones from the room she'd just escaped; beige paint and cold stone. Unlit torches, held to the wall by metal rings looked out of place on the almost suburban walls, but continued the medieval illusion that the floor seemed determine to create.

"If that's not a decorating faux paux, I don't know what is…" Shaking her head in disbelief, she started to walk down the hallway.

After a few minutes of trudging along, she paused. _This place just seems to go on and on…I haven't seen a single door besides the one I started from…I feel like I'm in one of those cartoons with the repeating background…_

She stifled a laugh after picturing herself in a cartoon, then shook her head. _Come on Nuria, focus! Whatever sedative they used must have made me a little loopy…I'm usually not this foolishly callous…Although, on the plus side, the drugs don't seem to have affected my sizeable vocabulary…_

Faint voices behind her made her turn and look in the direction she had come. She couldn't make out any conversation, but knew instinctively that someone had discovered her escape.

_Run, Nuria, run!_ Her subconscious screamed at her and she obliged happily. She ran, but was careful not to put her full weight down, so as not to make more noise then necessary. She didn't want her captors to find her so soon, it would just end badly again.

Suddenly, like the mirage of a dehydrated man in the desert, a door appeared to her left, and she grabbed the handle, flinging it open and running in. As she closed the door behind her, it slowly dawned that she should've peeked in first to make sure the room was empty. _Even my logic is sluggish today…Oh well, nothing I can do about it now…_

She looked around the room, expecting one like her cell, but was surprised to find walls covered in elegant golden and silver swirls, and matching gold and silver marble tile under her foot. The room extended quite far, almost like a large banquet hall, except there were no tables or chairs.

Against the far back wall was a large platform made of light brown wood, highly polished, almost like a stage except that there were three small steps leading up to it right in the middle. It was the only furniture in the room, and surprisingly had a woman standing on it, smiling down at her as if she had been waiting for Nuria.

"Welcome, dear child." Suspicion instantly rose inside Nuria as she looked over the woman standing before her. Her body seemed tall and lithe, like a dancer on Broadway, but her clothing was something straight from a fairytale. A white satin corset graced her chest, decorated with swirls of silver and gold that matched the walls, and a long royal blue skirt swayed around her legs, two slits going up the sides to nearly her waist. A wide silver sash tied around her waist was all that prevented her underwear from showing through the skirt. Tiny strands of beads hung off the bottom of the sash and onto the skirt, sparkling brightly against the blue material. A matching strand of beads dangled from her hair, which was the color and texture of fine-spun gold, and went past the back of her knees, sweeping out behind her like a curtain, shimmering in the light of the overhead ceiling lamps.

"…Who are you?" The words wavered in the air and Nuria silently cursed, knowing that the tone gave away her fear and suspicion. The woman just smiled down at her and gracefully stepped down from the stage. Nuria caught a glimpse of her footwear under the shifting skirt; they were knee-length silver boots, trimmed with gold at the top and around the ankle. The woman held her skirt up as she walked, showing off nearly shoulder-length gloves that matched her boots. The woman stopped moving when she was only a few feet from Nuria, and clasped her gloved hands in front of her, very lady-like. Unnaturally turquoise eyes drew Nuria's attention to the woman's face, and she let her gaze fall over the smooth and pale skin, the perfectly curved, pink lips, and the pointed elfish ears, delicate-looking on her mask of a face.

"I am Seraphina, the angel of dreams and desires…" Her soft voice whispered and the words seemed to reverberate on the air, wafting around Nuria like a chill wind and making her shiver. But the young fire sprite was not easily distracted from her observations. There was one last detail to Seraphina's appearance; two large angel-like wings protruded from her back, the edges of them tinged with a blue that matched her ethereal eyes.

"…Bull."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Seraphina, the angel of dreams and desires…Good or bad? You decide…then be surprised.**

**I don't have any right to ask for reviews when I don't update as often as I should. However, if you really like this story, you should review it anyway, so I get motivated to keep writing…**

**Chapter Ten – ? (hopefully as soon as I can).**


	10. Old Acquaintances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four or any of the elements of the movie/show/comic etc.**

**I recently had some family problems, regarding my grandmother being ill and her subsequent death. no pity please**

**Obviously, it set back my writing quite a bit. But I'm finally getting back to my fanfics, so I apologize for the wait…But I think you'll feel it was worth it, since this chapter sees the return of an old favorite friend….**

**Chapter 10 –Old Acquaintances**

The door of the decrepit old house opened to only darkness. Rebekah stared into the depth of the shadows, shivers traveling up and down her spine, and she gulped softly. Orion seemed to feel her fear though and gripped her hand tighter.

"Little 'Rion? Is that really you?" A gruff voice called out from beyond the darkness and Orion grinned upon hearing it.

"Yeah, its really me…Been awhile, hasn't it?" He said, grinning.

"It certainly has been…now get in here out of the rain, you little rascal!" Laughing, Orion began to walk closer to the door, but he was forced to stop when Rebekah didn't move with him, still clenching his hand tightly. He looked back at her, the thought of "Becca, trust me. Please," crossing his mind, and his smirk telling Rebekah that he knew she'd read his mind. Sighing deeply, she followed him inside reluctantly. _This better be a good idea…I've never trusted Orion before, I hope it doesn't blow up in my face…for Mom and Dad's sakes…_

-------------

"You doubt me?" The woman's soft voice spoke again but all Nuria could focus on were her eyes. They were the brightest blue she'd ever seen, the color that the Caribbean Sea was often described as. _This "Seraphina" can't be everything she seems…No one has eyes that color; its unnatural._

"No, I believe that your name is probably Seraphina. I just doubt that you're really an angel," Nuria said mockingly, taking advantage of the distraction to slip her lighter into the back pocket of her jeans. A flicker of anger flashed in the woman's eyes at Nuria's intended insult but she just continued smiling gently down at the red-head.

"Dear child, you're quite the sardonic one, aren't you?"

"I'm not sardonic, just realistic. The odds that true angels actually exist are quite slim, and the possibility that one is standing less than two feet in front of me is even smaller," she spoke matter-of-factly.

Seraphina's eyes widened at her statement. _It would seem that I've impressed her…_

"How very astute you are, dear child," the "angel" chuckled. "You are correct, I am not a _true _angel…But I am, however, the closest to the real thing that any mortal shall ever see."

"That I don't doubt." Nuria crossed her arms against her chest and regarded the woman with curiosity. _She's more intelligent than she seems…She must be one of those people Dad spoke about…they have powers like ours, but use them for a much darker purpose…_

"What is your name, clever girl?" Seraphina asked, walking towards her until Nuria had to tilt her head up to look at the woman. _Well…she _did_ tell me her name…It's only fair._

"…Nuria. My name is Nuria." Recognition flickered in Seraphina's cerulean eyes and a joyful smile spread across her face.

"Nuria…God's fire…Such a fitting name with your powers." It was Nuria's turn to be surprised and she felt her eyes get very wide. While she was preoccupied, Seraphina had reached into Nuria's pocket quick as a flash and pulled out her lighter. Holding it between her delicate fingers in front of Nuria's eyes, she grinned. "Am I mistaken? Or do you wield the power of the flame?"

"I-I…I…I-I…." All she could do was stutter as she stared at her lighter in the woman's hands. _She has my lighter…and how does she even know about my powers in the first place??_

"Cat got your tongue, dear?" Seraphina's self-satisfied grin snapped Nuria out of her shock. She snatched the lighter back, surprising Seraphina and causing her to scowl at the fire-sprite.

"How do you know about my powers?" Nuria asked slowly, making sure she pronounced each word carefully, so there would be no misunderstanding her question. The woman smiled gently again.

"Why, my dear…A mother _always_ knows."

-------------

The door slammed shut behind her and Rebekah jumped, very startled and instantly scared at the sudden plunge into darkness. Orion's grip tightened on her hand and reassuring thoughts flew at her from his mind, but she brushed them away. _Maybe I'm getting better at controlling this power after all…_

Listening carefully, she heard loud thumps that she suspected were the footsteps of Orion's "old friend" walking across the room. A loud scraping noise followed closely, which reminded Rebekah of rocks sliding against each other. The noise stopped as abruptly as it had started, and then a sudden snapping sound reached her ears, accompanied by a bright light and a long string of swears.

"Damn, broke another light switch…" Orion laughed and walked towards the man, letting go of her hand. Rebekah held her arms against her chest and blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the rapid changes in the lighting. When she could see again, she scanned the room and saw a fairly stylish room, a very unexpected sight given the outside condition of the house.

Laughter in the background made her turn her gaze towards her cousin…and then her jaw dropped. _What is _that

The friend Orion had insisted on coming to see was taller than him and appeared to be made out of some kind of orange rock. _Oh my god…_

Rebekah gaped at the man while he joked around with Orion and the two of them talked about recent events, but she couldn't pay any attention to their words. _How…What is he? He looks like some giant boulder…and for that matter, who is he? Why does Orion know him? And why should I trust him, how can I trust some_thing_ that looks like that??_

A hand touched her shoulder all of a sudden, snapping her back to reality with a gasp. Orion pulled his hand back, mentally apologizing to her and she sighed deeply. _I'm getting really sick of this power…_

"I'd like you to meet my friend," he said, gesturing towards "the boulder". The man's jagged lips smiled down at her as she tried very hard to keep the shock off her face. _At least, I think he's smiling…_ "…this is Ben Grimm."

**----------------------------------------------**

Well well well…the return of Ben Grimm is FINALLY here!! I know a lot of you were waiting impatiently for it…XD

But it seems Nuria may have made a startling revelation as well…what do you think? Questions? Comments? Predictions?

So…review and hopefully Chapter 11 will be done soon…


	11. A Grimm Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four or any of the elements of the movie/show/comic etc.**

**Okay, I know it's been awhile, but I don't really have any excuses, and I'm sure you're sick of hearing what seems like half-assed or vague reasons for my un-updateyness. So just know I've been getting inspiration a lot more often lately, so hopefully I'll be updating more regularly now. (How many times have I said **_**that**_** before?)**

**Chapter 11 – A Grimm Story**

_A mother always knows…what could she possibly mean?_

"A mother? What do you mean?" Seraphina smirked deeper.

"I think you know what I mean, sweet girl." Nuria closed her eyes for a moment, shock overwhelming her. _She can't be…this woman…she can't be my mother…No matter how much Dad fooled around, he'd never be with someone like this woman! She radiates with bad vibes…_

"You're lying," she said, her eyes blazing at the elder woman. Shaking her head a little, Seraphina smiled angelically at her again.

"Come with me…I will show you proof." With that, she swept towards the door Nuria had entered in and exited, leaving it wide open.

_I shouldn't…I can't trust this woman, she's either the person who captured us or working for them…But if I go with her, I may be able to find my dad and Aunt Sue and Uncle Reed…_ A deep sigh leaving her lips, she ran from the room and followed Seraphina down the long hallway. _Hide no longer, secret and strange angel…_

-------------

She couldn't stop gaping as the mountain looked down at her, his hand extended to shake. After a few moments of looking back and forth between them, Orion hissed at her.

"Rebekah, don't be rude…" _He's right; I shouldn't be so disrespectful… _Her hand trembled as she started to raise it, but the man withdrew his hand rapidly.

"Wait, Rebekah? Rebekah Richards?" When the nervous girl nodded, the rock angrily turned to Orion, who sighed. "Orion, why did you bring _her _here?"

"Ben, please. Don't throw another fit…You had to buy my dad a new car last time you did…" The man only grunted and turned away from them, heading towards another doorway. _He's such a baby!_ She heard Orion think as he darted after him, leaving Rebekah alone in the stranger's room. _Mom and Dad…I can't imagine what they must be going through right now…_

"What am I doing here? Why the hell did I believe Orion was going to help me find them?! I should get out of here…" Determination flooded her and she stormed to the door. But the moment her hand touched the knob, she heard loud shouting and paused.

"Damn it, Ben!"

"It's none of your business, Orion!"

"Will you grow up already? It happened years ago; how long do plan to nurse this grudge?!"

_What's going on? _She released the knob and ran across the room, following the two's path through the doorway. She found herself in a dark hallway, and she crept towards the sounds of arguing. Peering through a slightly open door, she caught glimpses of Orion and Ben pacing in a small kitchen.

"Ben, what happened between you and Reed was so long ago…"

"You don't know what you're talking about kid, so just drop it."

"…and Rebekah needs your help."

"Why do you assume I care?"

"She's got no one else, Ben. Sue, Reed, and my Dad have all been kidnapped by someone or something." Through the small slit, Rebekah's gaze landed on Ben's face and despite the roughness of his skin, she could see the conflict plain on his rugged features. _I wonder what happened between him and Dad?_ Deciding to finally take action instead of letting Orion do all work, she pushed open the door and stepped into the room.

"Please help us. I don't know what happened between you and my father and I don't really care. His life, along with my mother's, Uncle Johnny's, and Nuria's are hanging in the balance right now. Orion told me that you'd help, so please. I'm begging you." She pleaded, her fists balled at her sides. Ben turned to face her without speaking, a curious look in his eyes. _It's so hard to tell his expressions… _She began trembling a tad as he continued to stare at her and Orion began appearing concerned.

"Ben?" He asked surprisingly timidly, but the man did not reply or turn his gaze. _I wish I could tell what Ben was thinking, he's beginning to creep me out…Oh damn it, I could kick myself! _Rebekah thought as she remembered she had the power to satisfy her curiosity. _I've never used my power on purpose before but no time like the present…_ Concentrating hard, she stared into Ben's eyes and tried to feel what was behind them. For a moment she believed it wouldn't work, but then thoughts flooded at her with incredible force and she struggled to pick one out of the din. _She doesn't look a thing like either of them…Last time I saw her, she was starting to look like Reed but now…She almost looks like-_

"Ben, knock it off! You're scaring her," Orion unexpectedly cut off both Ben's thoughts and Rebekah's concentration.

"Listen 'Rion, why don't you take your little cousin and leave me alone." It was obvious to both of them that it was an order, not a suggestion but Orion ignored it.

"You're being childish! I can't believe the-"

"Ben, who do I look like?" She interrupted her cousin and Ben turned back towards her. Orion swore at her in her head, but it was his turn to be ignored.

"What did you say?"

"I asked you who I look like. I don't anything like my mom or my dad, but you noticed that I look like someone else you know…Please tell me who."

"How did you…" Shaking his head slightly in amazement, Ben glanced over at Orion, who shrugged.

"She reads minds, Ben." The giant man finally moved, slowly coming at her and she started trying to shrink back. With a speed she wouldn't have imagined he could have, Ben grabbed her arm with a surprising gentleness and pulled her into the kitchen, shoving her at Orion who managed to catch her before she tripped.

"Wait here," he grunted as he left the kitchen, the door nearly swinging off its hinges from the force he slammed it with. Still in her cousin's arms, Rebekah looked up at him.

"Did I say something wrong? Why is he so angry at me?" Putting her back on her feet, Orion sat down at a small kitchen table that she hadn't noticed before.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong, Becca. Ben's just…he's still upset at your dad for something that happened before you were born." Sitting down opposite him, she flashed him pleading eyes.

"Tell me, please."

"I don't know if I should, Becca. It's Ben's, or your father's, story to tell." He looked down at his lap, trying to avoid her puppy-like gaze. _Please Orion, what happened?_ Rebekah thought at him, and she grinned when his head shot upright at her intrusion into his mind.

"Fine, just don't do that again." She nodded agreement and he sighed deeply. "It was before you were born, in fact even before Nuria and I were born. My dad, your parents, and Ben were still together as the Fantastic Four. I don't know a ton of the details about what happened, I only know what my dad told me and Nuria. Ben was mad at my dad for something he'd said; my dad couldn't remember what, just that it was insulting as usual. So Ben had stormed away from them to cool down. But a large group of _something_ attacked them while he was gone and his girlfriend Alicia got caught up in the battle. She was blind and couldn't see them. An attack came at her and-"

"She died." The two of them turned back towards the door at Ben's depressed voice. "She got hit with the attack and was killed." Rebekah could see the faintest hint of tears in the man's eyes, but her attention was drawn to a single photograph he had in his hand. _I wonder what that is?_

"…why do you blame my father? It sounds like it was an accident." Ben stood perfectly still in the doorway, his head up but his eyes avoiding hers.

"Reed promised me that she wouldn't get hurt. That even if it cost him his own life, he'd always protect Alicia if I wasn't there, that he'd get her out of harm's way first." Finally he looked at Rebekah, his eyes angry and his large fingers clutching the photo so tight she thought it would rip. "But he was _busy_ this time. He was protecting Susie, even though she was perfectly capable of handling herself and forgot about my defenseless Alicia. I came back in time to finish the fight, but I was already too late to help her. Then Reed and I fought and I've never forgiven him since." Ben's eyes were closed when he finished and Rebekah felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. _That's so sad…I can't imagine how Ben must feel…I'm so sorry Ben! _She directed the last part at him and he grunted in acknowledgement, but he did not open his eyes or otherwise move. After a few moments, his arm extended and he held the photo out to her. She rose from her chair and walked to him, her hand gripping the edge of the photo. He let go of it and turned away, walking towards the counter at the opposite end of the kitchen and resting his arms on it, so his back was facing her.

Rebekah looked down at the photo in her hands. In it were five people who looked as if they were around the age of 22 or 23. Two she recognized as her parents, a third was her uncle Johnny. But the other two left her puzzled. _Who are they?_ As if he'd heard her thoughts, Orion rose and gazed over her shoulder.

"Hey, that's Dad and your parents! Oh, and that's Ben right there," he said as he pointed to the far left of the picture where a muscular yet bald man stood next to her father. _Wow, that's him? He's, uh…changed._ "But that guy there, I don't know who he is…" Orion looked puzzled at the man on the right edge of the picture.

"His name is Doom. Victor Von Doom…" Orion gasped a little, and then shook his head. _He knows who that is? What does this Victor guy have to do with me? I mean, yeah he kinda looks like me, but not a lot…_

"Wait, you can't be implying that Rebekah looks like him?!" At Ben's lack of response, Orion sighed. "Ben, that's not possible…It has to be coincidence, she's not Dr. Doom's child."

"Who's Dr. Doom?"

**----------------------------------------------**

(sigh) Such a sad story, but it had to be told…

And for anyone who actually noticed, the typo on the word "grim" in the title was intentional. Can you guess why? XP

So…what did you think? Questions? Comments? Predictions?

Please review and I hope to have Chapter 12 coming your way shortly…


	12. Changing Sides

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four or any of the elements of the movie/show/comic etc.**

**Well, it's taken a **_**long**_** while but finally I have written a new chapter!! And now that my finals are almost over (next week, yay!) I'll be writing more! XD**

**Chapter 12 – Changing Sides**

_Sincerely yours, D. D…Dr. Doom, D.D. It has to be more than just a coincidence! _Rebekah thought as she stared at the photo, trying to ignore the argument between Ben and Orion.

"So…who's Dr. Doom?" Looking up from the photo, she gazed at the others in the room. "Hey, are you guys gonna argue all day?"

"Ben, she _cannot_ look like Doom! It's impossible!"

"You think I don't know that, pipsqueak?!"

"Then why do you keep saying it?"

"Look at that picture, then look at her and tell me again that it ain't possible!"

"Nope, guess not," she said, sighing deeply. _Hmm…that note mentioned something about contacting me to get my family back…I wonder what I'll have to do…_ Suddenly snapped from her thoughts by the slamming kitchen door, she glanced up again to see she was alone. "Damn them, they're acting worse than children."

Deciding to follow after, she quickly stifled a giggle as she exited the room. _This is really weird; I'm the youngest but I'm the one acting the most mature…_

Standing in the hallway where minutes earlier she'd spied on Ben and Orion, Rebekah listened carefully but heard only silence. _Huh, that's weird…I wonder where they went…_

"Damn it, 'Rion!" With a sigh, she followed Ben shouts down a flight of stairs into the basement, where she was greeted by a surprisingly well-decorated room. _Okay, he may be made of orange rock, but Ben has good taste. _The duo stood arguing beside a white couch, the remnants of a glass table under their feet. Rebekah chuckled again as she scanned the room.

A plain beige carpet stretched under their feet, nearly blending with the creamy color of the walls. A few bookcases and shelves lined the room. There was a door that led to a bathroom on one side and a small twin bed on the opposite, making the room appear like a cozy guest room.

When the sounds of arguing cut off, Rebekah turned back to the others and found them glaring at each other without speaking.

"So who's Dr. Doom?" They both looked over at her and their faces softened a bit. _Guess they're done arguing for now…_

"He was an old enemy of the Fantastic Four. The same thing that gave them powers gave him powers too, but he chose to use them for evil and tried to hurt our parents and Ben," Orion explained.

"Yeah, we kicked his butt royally and he hasn't been seen since," Ben added, grinning as if the memory of it was happy.

"But now, maybe he's come back?" She asked, a nugget of fear springing to life in her chest. The guys exchanged a look before nodding. "Okay, so they said they would contact me, which means they probably found out my cell phone number…so what's the plan?"

"Plan?" They questioned her at the same time. She shrugged.

"Hey, you're the one who dragged me here, Orion. I thought that meant you had a plan."

"I just knew Ben would help us…I don't really know what to do. I've never dealt with a kidnapping before…"

"Did you call the police?" Ben asked, moving towards her a bit. She instinctively began to back up, but caught herself and shook her head.

"No, the note said not to. That they would hurt our parents."

"Well then, we got no choice. We'll just have to wait until they contact you, then we can go from there," Ben said, shrugging. Rebekah glanced at Orion and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks for helping us, Ben." The man smiled at her.

"No problem, Rebekah. It feels good to be on the good guy's side again."

* * *

For what felt like hours, Nuria followed Seraphina down the long hallway, feeling once more like a cartoon stuck with a repeating background. _I have a feeling she's purposely leading me deep into this maze, and I followed her like an idiotic fool…_ The "angel" suddenly paused outside a door and Nuria nearly bumped into her.

"Here we are, little one. Inside this room, we will find your proof," Smiling her wide smile, Seraphina opened the door. "But, to see true proof, stay near the door. It would be better if those inside did not know you are here yet, for they will never speak the truth around you." Rolling her eyes, Nuria walked through the door into the empty room. _Cryptic, it figures…why are people always cryptic around me? _Hugging the wall near the door, she listened carefully as Seraphina closed the door, plunging them into total darkness again. Then the sound of hands clapping rang out and three spotlights lit up along the wall farthest from Nuria.

Clamping a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping, the teenager gazed in near horror at the sight before her. Hanging by the wrists from chains attached to the wall underneath the spotlights were Susan, Reed, and her father. _Dear god…Aunt Sue's arm looks broken, the angle it's hanging from…I think Uncle Reed is unconscious, I hope he didn't get severely injured by that blow to the head…and Dad's still bleeding from that wound on his chest…_

"I apologize, our manners have failed us. Welcome to our home, honored _guests_," Seraphina said as she stepped forward so the adults could see her. Johnny gasped upon seeing her, his shock then replaced with visible confusion.

"Sara? What are you doing here? It can't be you…" Nuria watched from the darkness as her captor grinned maliciously. _Dad knows her…but how?_

"Yes, Johnny…it is I, your _precious _Sara. Do you like what you see?" Her father's teeth gritted, his face contorting to a look of near pain.

"How could you do this, Sara? You ran off without warning, left me and the kids to become…_this_? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Seraphina's expression melted into a cold gaze.

"You knew why I left. You were keeping me from realizing my potential…and I have achieved it at last."

"I loved you, Sara…"

"Stop calling me that! My name is _Seraphina_ now. I am finally the angel I wanted to become and my old life, with you and the children, is gone. Sara is dead…as are my feelings for you." Johnny looked down at the floor that he hung inches away from touching. _Dad…He looks so hurt…_

"What do you want from us?" Nuria jumped at Reed's voice, startled that he was awake. Seraphina grinned at them again.

"What do we want from you? Actually, we want nothing from you." All three looked at her, confusion on each of their faces. _Why did they take us if they don't want anything… _"This isn't about you, or me, or us…it is about our legacy."

"The children?" Sue asked, her eyes squinting in pain as her slight movements pulled on her broken arm and Seraphina nodded at her. _So it's all about us…Dad, Aunt Sue, and Uncle Reed only got taken to be out of the way…Which means that they must have some dark plan to use our powers or something…_

"Yes, the children. Orion, Rebekah, and Nuria; the _Fantastic _children."

"What do you want from _them_?" Reed asked, fear racing through his eyes. _She wants us, our powers…and I'm willing to bet she'll threaten their lives to get us under control…_

"Well, for one thing…I wished my daughter to know who I am. After all, it's not fair of you not to tell her, Johnny." Her father's head rose again, horror plain on his face.

"You don't mean…" _Dad and the rest of the family are innocents in this. If I want to protect them, as they told us to, I have to pretend to be on her side. I have to join her, to save them… _Taking her cue, Nuria stepped forward into the light, seeing Seraphina smile sweetly at her again. Faking a look of anger, she put her hands on her hips and faced her father.

"How could you not tell me, Dad?"

"Nuria, I…I couldn't. I didn't think-"

"You didn't think I'd like to know who my mother was? I wasn't old enough to remember her. For seventeen years, I had no mother and no clue who she was." Johnny sighed deeply, shaking his head.

"Well, she's standing right next to you. Be proud or ashamed of me, but don't dare question me. I did what was best for you and Orion." _This is gonna hurt Dad, but I have to…_

"What's best is for a girl to grow up with her mother…Or join with her." The adults all looked at her, alarm returning to their faces. Seraphina turned to her, a genuine smile finally gracing her lips.

"Oh my sweet girl, I've waited so long to hear you say that. Come with me now, today your new life begins…" She grinned at Johnny, triumph in her eyes. "See you later, Johnny." Grabbing Nuria's arm, she pulled her from the room. Nuria forced her eyes to not turn back. _I'm sorry Dad, but it will keep you safe…I'll make it up to you, I promise._

* * *

**Yes, I realize half of what is happening makes no sense…it will, I promise. XD**

**So…what did you think? Questions? Comments? Predictions?**

**Please review and I hope to have Chapter 13 coming your way shortly…**


	13. The Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four or any of the elements of the movie/show/comic etc.**

**Yay! Finally, I update! For details on my absences, see my profile, the 8/19/10 update.**

**Anyway, I'm getting back in the flow of writing and though I won't promise anything, I do hope for more updates soon!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 – The Call**

"Ring…ring…ring, damn it!"

"Shorty, that's not going to work," Orion said as he and Ben were sweeping glass off the carpet from the coffee table that had gotten destroyed during their fight. Rebekah sighed deeply from the bed, where she was sitting cross-legged staring down at the phone sitting in front of her.

"I'm sorry, but focusing on waiting for the call is the only thing keeping me sane right now. I can still taste vomit in my mouth, I have drying blood on my hands from some dead guy on our kitchen floor while Mom, Dad, Uncle Johnny, and Nuria are all missing and in mortal peril from probably the Fantastic Four's most famous villain. Or at least from what you tell me." Rebekah took another deep sigh, fighting an urge to scream. _If I start screaming now, I won't be able to stop. Probably ever._

"…you called it our kitchen. Ha! You've accepted me living there." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Sure, _that's_ the part of my rant you focus on."

"Beckie, there's a shower in the bathroom if you'd like to use it," Ben said, standing back up from the floor since all the glass had been cleaned up. "There's a robe in there you can use while we find you some clothes." Rebekah smiled.

"Thanks, Ben." She tossed her phone at Orion, who nearly dropped it. "In case it rings." He nodded at her and she headed to the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

Seraphina led Nuria to a bedroom much nicer than the room she'd woken up in. The bed was a large four-poster frame, draped in red covers and trimmed in gold with matching furniture around the rest of the room, in comfy satin fabric. The carpet and wallpaper were the same shade of red as the rest of the room, the walls decorated with swirls of gold much like the dining room Nuria had met Seraphina in.

"This is your room, my sweet daughter."

"…wow," Nuria replied, the only response that could come to her stunned brain. _This room is amazing…so richly colored and decorated…makes me feel even guiltier about what I've done…but I must continue with my plan. It will help my father in the long run, though it is hurting him now._

"Now, you will meet my…I mean, _our_ boss later. I'm sure you are intelligent enough to realize that I could not have orchestrated this whole endeavor myself, though I do thank our superior for much. It is because I joined this side that I was rewarded with my new powers and appearance. You already have powers, but you will be rewarded as well, I'm sure. Rest and partake of the room's riches. I will send servants with dinner for you. I must hurry to our master's side for now, to share the good news." Seraphina quickly departed.

Nuria leapt onto the bed and sunk backwards, closing her eyes. _I didn't realize how exhausted I was until right now…I'm also feeling a little shaky again, like the drug is still there. It is a possibility for that to happen, so perhaps sleeping the rest of it off would be a wise decision. Besides, I will need to be at full strength to absorb all the knowledge I must to formulate an accurate and effective plan…I just wish I didn't have to play this infuriating waiting game…good night, Dad. I'll try to save you soon… _

* * *

Rebekah ran her now clean hands through her hair as she stood in the shower, letting the warm water beat on her shoulders. _God, this day has sucked. And…I'm so tired…and my shoulders are aching…my head is pounding…and my nose is stuffed up…Maybe I can use that bed to catch a nap until the phone rings…_

She stopped the water and climbed out, beginning to dry off when she heard her ring tone in the other room. Setting a personal speed record for drying her hair, she rushed out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy light blue bathrobe to find Orion answering her phone and Ben sitting on the couch, looking stoic again.

"Hello?" Orion said. "…I'm Johnny's son, the one you missed in your raid. Tell me what you want from my cousin." Rebekah looked at Ben, raising an eyebrow and he just nodded at her.

"Don't worry, 'Rion knows what he's doing." They both glanced at Orion's face, which was now turning an angry red color. "I think."

"Fine." He growled and held the phone out to her. Rebekah took it from him and put it to her ear. _Oh god, oh god…please don't let me screw this up._

"Hello?" She said, trying to sound less nervous than she felt.

"Rebekah Richards. As you are aware, we have your parents and uncle." An electronically disguised voice spoke. "If you wish to see them again, you will be given a series of tasks to accomplish. Should you complete them all in a timely fashion, we will divulge your family's location to you. Should you fail, you will never see them again."

"All right…how do I know you really have them? Let me hear someone's voice." Rebekah said and Orion raised an eyebrow at her, clearly impressed. Within a moment, a loud scream came over the phone, loud enough for even Orion and Ben to hear it.

"That's Susie!" Ben said. Rebekah closed her eyes, fighting not to cry. _Mom needs me to stay calm…I have to save her._

"What are my tasks?"

"You will receive your first instruction at 9 am. Be waiting." The phone clicked off as the person hung up.

"Darn it." She quickly told Ben and Orion the conversation they'd missed.

"This has the makings of a trap," Orion said. _Idiot…_ Rebekah thought.

"Of course it's a trap. This whole thing is a trap!" She said.

"….oh yeah."

"Here's what we're going to do," Ben said, standing up. "Get some sleep. If they're calling at 9am, then we'll be ready and rested. So go to bed, you two. I'll wake you in the morning for breakfast so we'll be fed for any of these tasks you're gonna have to do. And that's an order."

"You're not my dad," Orion said.

"No, but you sought me for help. That makes me your boss for now. So bedtime." Ben walked back upstairs, closing the door and the two teenagers sighed.

"Orion…I don't think I can do this…" Rebekah said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm…I'm not strong, or brave, or smart…I've had my powers for like two days and managed to only goof off with them. I can't save Mom and Dad…I…I'm gonna…fail them…" Rebekah looked down as tears started to stream down her face again. Orion wrapped his cousin in a hug and she collapsed against him, sobbing.

"You're not alone, Rebekah. I'll be at your side for this whole thing. And together, we're strong enough, brave enough, smart enough to save them all. Don't worry, I have faith in you."

_Thank you, Orion…_

* * *

Aww, sweet moments between the two cousins…and Nuria is proving to be quite devious, don't ya think?

Anyway…what did _you _think? Questions? Comments? Predictions?

Please review and I hope to have Chapter 14 to a screen near you soon!


End file.
